This Is What Happens, When Two Worlds Collide
by Remember.Decemeber
Summary: A vacation for Chad in disguise,turns into a love jorney with Sonny Monroe. Sonny hates Mckenzie falls and even more the famous CDC. But secrets can't be kept forever, what will happen when she finds out that the one she loves is the one she hates?
1. A vacation in Wisconsin

**Hey, this is my first ever Sonny with a Chance fanfic, i hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Chad!" a blonde screamed as she kicks open the teen star's dressing room door.

"What do you want?" The actor simply asks while looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"What I want, is, I want you to―"

"Chad, Mr Condor wants to see you in his office," the mike went off in the dressing room.

"What did you do?" Chad asks while sending the blonde actress a deadly glare.

"I didn't do anything," Tawni replied in a calm tone

"Don't play dumb with me, you know exactly what you did,"

"But… I don't," Tawni said with a confused look on her face

"Just tell me what you did, then I can at least come up with something to cover it up,"

"I. Didn't. Do. Anything!" Tawni said frustrated, "Which part of that sentence don't you get?"

"You know what, just get out of my dressing room," Chad said walking towards Tawni.

"Not until you apologize," Tawni insisted

"I'm going to apologize for some stupid accident,"

"It wasn't an accident and―"

"HE NEEDS TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW!" the mike yelled, making both Tawni and Chad jumped, and sending echoes around the room.

"Alright, Alright, I'm going," Chad yelled back at the voice. He pushes pass Tawni and made his way to Mr Condor's office. He stopped by the door, he has a bad feeling about this.

"Come in," Mr Condor said from the other side of the door. Chad quickly straightens his uniform, fixed his tie and put on the best smile he has, and slowly opened the door. As he walks in, his smile faded, he can feel the tension between them, the look on Mr Condor's face looks merciless. _What did I do? He's this angry because I accidently spilled orange soda on Tawni's favorite shirt?_ He thought. He tried to break the silence,

"What's up Mr Condor?" he greeted with a smile

"Chad, sit," Mr Condor ordered

"Yes sir" and he took a seat on a black leather chair

"I think you know why you're here today,"

"I… actually don't," Chad replied with uncertainty

Mr Condor dumped a pile of magazines and newspaper in front of Chad, he quickly scan through the titles, "Heartthrob reveals to be jerk throb,", "LA most hated dog shover,"

"Look, I don't care if you get bad publicity, but I do care that your bad publicity is causing your show's rating to drop, so you'd better pick up that attitude of yours,"

"Um… what do you want me to do about it?"

"Just take some time off and just get the stress off your back,"

"Wait, are you suspending me?"

"No, it's more like a break… a vacation!" Mr Condor stood up from his desk, "In the meantime, I'll tell the press that you came down with a pretty bad virus and you need to stay home to recover, this way they'll be off your back while you take a nice vacation at someplace nice," he finished, looked over at Chad, he didn't say anything but nodded as a response.

"Off you go now, I hope you get better in a few weeks time," Mr Condor said as Chad almost stopped to complain but carry on walking.

_A few weeks? How are they supposed to shot Mckenzie falls without the star of the show? Sure, the ratings will definitely not drop when the shows not going to have any new episodes for a few weeks! _Chad took in a deep breath. _Chad, calm down you need a vacation_ He told himself.

* * *

Wisconsin? That's the "nice" place Mr Condor is sending his number one star to? I thought he was going to send me to Vegas or something, you know to express my "stress" over alcohol and gambling. How is Wisconsin supposed to help me be a better person and stop getting bad press? I sigh as we've arrived at the airport, the limo driver got my suitcases as I put on my sunglasses and put on my hood. If I would've known that I was going to Wisconsin I'd rather just stay in LA and just chill out a bit. I dragged my suitcase to a special check in line, where Mr Condor arranged it especially, so that the paparazzi won't know I've gone out of LA when I was supposed to be in bed with terrible virus. I took off my sunglasses so the lady could check the passport and my face matches, she almost screamed my name, but instead she started smiling in the most freakish way. After she was done checking in my luggage and scanned the ticket, I grabbed my passport and put back on my sunglasses and walked to the gate.

Mr Condor hired me a private jet, it wasn't as big as mine, but he said that it'll attract too much attention if my own personal jet was to go missing.

Two hours of flight and I've reached Wisconsin. I checked in their "best" hotel, it wasn't anywhere as good as the LA ones and unpacked my stuff. I picked up the tourist guide lying on the table. Come to think of it, I don't actually know that much about Wisconsin. The only thing that came to mind to the thought of Wisconsin is farms. _What?_ They are the leading state of milk and cheese production. So it's natural to think of farms. After flipping through the tourist guide, I was starting to get a little hungry. I checked the time, 7:25. I would've ordered room service but the menu for dinner in the hotel only has sandwiches. Different types of sandwiches, and I didn't feel like having sandwich. So I went down to the parking lot and got into my rental Mercedes. It's a similar model to mine back home, but I think this one is a few months older. But it was the best I could find so I drove around trying to find a restaurant sign that catches my eyes. It wasn't until 20 minutes later until I settled for an Italian restaurant. I put my sunglasses back on, I know it's not sunny. But it just won't be good if someone recognize me, and Mr Condor would definitely not be happy. The waitress showed me to my seat, I looked around as I was seated that there was elderly sort of people in the restaurant so I took off my sunglasses. The waitress came back with a glass of water, and she seemed shocked as she saw who I am. But I mean, who wouldn't?

"W-What can I get for you?" she asks putting on her best smile. I quickly scanned through the menu.

"I'll have a Ravioli Liguri with a cup of soda," I said as she scribbles it down on the piece of paper quickly

"Anything else?" she ask

"No, I think I'm fine" I said and smiled her face turned bright red and she looks like she was about to faint, but she returned the smiled and she practically skipped away. I took a sip of the water. And let my eyes wander round the room to see what other people are doing. Some were just chatting about their everyday lives and some were just being bored while waiting for their food. It wasn't long until my Ravioli Liguri arrived. I think the waitress put my order in front of the others, people who arrived before still hasn't got their food. I ate my food quickly due to the hunger. I paid the check and left the restaurant but I was almost certain that the waitress slipped her number in my pocket. I went back to my car and drove back to the hotel. I went back to my suite and took a shower. Then I slump back onto my king size bed and was just in time to watch McKenzie falls. I wasn't really paying attention of what's going on in the episode since I already know. I was simply just admiring myself. And my acting. I then switched the channel _After _Mckenzie falls ended and "So random" was on, why is "So random" playing at this time of the day? Isn't it a kid show? Shouldn't all the kids be asleep by now? I watched it for a few minutes, not getting any of jokes. Why do people even watch this show? It's not even funny! I switched the channels again, to a different drama show, but this one was nowhere as good as Mckenzie falls so I switched the TV off, since nothing good was even on. I grabbed the nearest magazine to me and read an article about me and a bit about my cast. It was then I noticed my cell phone vibrating. It was Portlyn.

"Hey Portlyn, what's up?" I asked

"Where are you?" she asks, _without_ answering _my_ question.

"I'm… at home," I lied, since that was my cover story and no one was suppose to know I'm in Wisconsin except Mr Condor.

"You liar," she snapped, how did she know? Is she a mind reader or something?

"I'm not lying, I am at home, in my room reading a magazine," I said, which was partly true, well the magazine part.

"Well that's funny, because I'm also in your room and I can't seem to find you," she said. _Uh Oh. _

"Why are you in my room?" I asked almost shouting into the phone.

"Because your mum let me in,"

"Into my room?"

"What? No, she let me in your house, but I just wanted to make sure that you're actually not in bed sick, so, where are you?"

"Listen, I can't tell you where I am, Mr Condor made me take a break,"

I can hear that she gasped "He suspended you?" she asked

"Er… no, he said he's giving me a vacation,"

"But we can't film Mckenzie falls without you,"

"I know that, I've been trying to tell him, but he insist on me taking a break,"

"That sucks, so… where are you?"

"Portlyn, I can't tell you,"

"Fine, I'll play along and tell everyone that you're really sick at home, would you tell me now?"

"No, because if the press finds out about it, then they're be here looking all over for me,"

"But I promise I won't tell anyone, please" she whined

"No, I can't"

Then I heard a long sigh on the other end of the phone. After a short pause, she decided to let it drop. And that's why she's my favorite co- star.

"So, how's your vacation going?"

"Eh, it's alright I guess,"

Then she told me about the sets being a chaos without me and the "So random"s and other shows like meal or no meals are picking on our cast members! I smiled at the thought, so everyone in the studio is scared of Chad Dylan Cooper eh? I can't wait till I get back and get back for what they did. Then Portlyn begged me for a souvenir, it's not that I don't want to get her anything, it's just what am I suppose to get her? Cheese? I'm sure she'll like that. If I were in somewhere cool it'll be way easier to find souvenirs. But she just won't let go of the topic no matter how many times I try to change it. In the end, she made me promise that I'll buy her a souvenir. After that she started to share her secret plan to get back at Tawni Hart for using up all her cosmetics, I know it's not that big of a deal, but Portlyn seems to be pretty mad about it. But the plan she came up with is way better, that girl is a genius, she might not seem like it usually though. I would love to be there and see the prank and the look on Tawni's face but I have to be stuck in stupid Wisconsin. I hung up after Portlyn told me that she need her beauty sleep and I was feeling pretty tired myself so I switched off the light and pulled the covers over me and drifted into peaceful sleep.

* * *

I was woken up the next morning by car horn noises. I looked out the window with my half opened eyes, the sun haven't even fully risen up yet! I rolled over on my bed grabbing a pillow and placing it on top of my ears to block out the noise and I tried to get some more sleep.

I woke up again in a peaceful and bright atmosphere. The room was filled with lights, and the wind was breezing in the opened windows. The atmosphere made me felt like I was in Hawaii having a proper vacation. I took a deep breath and stretched my arms as my fully rested eyes open wider. I hopped off bed and went to the bathroom. After spending almost an hour on making my hair perfect, I ordered myself a bowl of cereal. While waiting for the food to arrive, I started my laptop to see that my "cover" story was already up on the internet. Wow, that was quick, it's only been 3 hours since Mr Condor told the press about me being ill. I then quickly logged on to twitter and twits my fans saying "not feeling well", "Drinking chicken soup" and "might take a few days to recover," _I might as well make it believable. _I was going to just chill and stay out of the paparazzi's sight, until I got really bored in the hotel room. Who would've thought that you can get bored in a room with a laptop and TV? I don't actually think that's the real problem though, the real problem is that I have no one to tell how good I look. It's depressing. So I decided to just walk around in town, I know, they can't compliment me, but at least I'll get attention. Oh no, wait. I can't. I can't attract attention. That thought made me think twice of what I was about to do. Do I really bother? I looked around, what the hell. I grabbed my favorite shades and left the hotel room.

It was around 5 in the afternoon, and the sun was setting. I walked on to the most crowded street, and saw a cardboard cutout of me! And there were t- shirts, jewelries, DVDs of Me and the rest of Mckenzie falls' cast. It was a street full of Mckenzie falls merchandise! I'm starting to like Wisconsin. I was looking at one of the cardboard cutout of me, until this girl around the age of 16 handed me a flyer. Normally I would've thrown it away but me and the rest of Mckenzie falls cast were on it, the flyer was promoting the new episode, the final episode, since we can't film any new one, since I'm off sick. Shaking the thought off, I actually really like this place, I looked around for the street name. Till I found a street sign, on the end of the street next to this cute little shop dedicated to Portlyn. Everything in it was with her name and her face on it. I glance at the sign and I cannot believe what I was seeing. "Mckenzie Street" They named a street after me! Well not me, but Mckenzie the character I'm playing. I never thought I would change my gratitude about something this quickly but I just did. I Love Wisconsin. And even more, I Love Mckenzie Street. How could LA not have a street named after their number one actor? But then I saw a brunette with the same Mckenzie flyer I'm still holding on to. She looked annoyed and scrunched up the piece of paper!

"What are you doing?" I almost yelled and grab hold of her arm

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asks back she broke my grip and was about to toss the piece of paper in the trash can.

"You can't throw that away!" I yelled out, she held onto the piece of paper but look taken back. People walking by started staring.

"Why?" she asked

"It's about Mckenzie falls new episode, how could you throw it away?" I ask in a whisper as I snatched the piece of paper off her hands. I quickly smooth it out nicely. "What did Mckenzie falls ever do to you for you to do this?"

"Geez, it' just a piece of paper," she said "And besides I don't even watch Mckenzie falls," I gasped, I know, I was shocked and a bit scared. Me, Chad Dylan Cooper is scared, there's not a lot of stuff in the world that scares me, but this girl just did. She definitely needs a doctor. She gave me a weird look, "But that's not the point, I don't like him," she carried on pointing at my face on the flyer. I did a louder gasped on the inside. But didn't let it show on my face that I was shocked.

"Why do you not like me?" I asked calmly

"Excuse me?"

"Him, why do you not like him?" I corrected and pointed to my face on the flyer.

"Cuz he's a self centered jerk," _Whoa, that's deep, I'll admit I'm self centered but I am definitely not a jerk._

"But you don't even know him,"

"I don't need to know him to know what kind of a person he is,"

"Well, I'll have you know, he's a very nice guy,"

"Please, Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"In face I know him pretty well, he's a great guy, and possibly the greatest actor of our generation,"

"No kidding?" she asked with a smile in a sarcastic tone.

"You wouldn't know anyways, you don't even― I can't even say it,"

"What? I don't even what? Not watch Mckenzie falls?" I gasped, this girl has a problem.

"You know what? You're the splitting image of what I imaged Chad Dylan Cooper would be," she said, my eyes widened even more, my heart's beating faster. _Please don't scream my name, please don't scream my name._ I prayed loud and clear inside my head.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it. Please Review x**


	2. Charlie

**Hey, Thanks for the reviews and favorites,**

**Special thanks to ANGEL-4-EVA-QUENNIIE, for helping me out in my story**

**Here's chapter 2, i hope you like it.**

**x**

* * *

Recap:

_Please don't scream my name, please don't scream my name._ I prayed loud and clear inside my head.

Instead of recognizing who I am, she simply asked

"What's your name again?" Relieve flood over me, I let out a deep breath.

"I'm Cha―" I didn't finish. "Cha-r-lie, Charlie," I said

"Sure took you long enough to say your own name," she said with a chuckle, she did not believe that's my real name.

"That's because my close friends and family don't call Charlie," I defended

"Really? What do they call you?" a smile forming on her lips

"Charles," I was thinking of another nick name but that slipped out, and it made her laughed like crazy. I then realize how stupid it was, but it was too late. I needed to change the subject.

"So what's your name?" I asked casually

"Sonny," she replied still giggling "It's short for Allison,"

"Well, Sonny, you should keep this, if you take this to Chad Dylan Cooper, he might give you his autograph" I gave the flyer back to her and walked away.

As I walked away I could hear her say something that sounded like "I don't need his autograph," But I didn't look back, I went into the shop that has Portlyn stuff in it and brought her a mirror shaped like a frame with her face and her name engraved on the bottom left of the mirror. Happy with the gift I brought I went back to the hotel room and ordered a pepperoni and cheese pizza from pizza hut. Yum. As I was eating I couldn't stop thinking of the the girl with the brown hair, what's her name again? It doesn't matter. But come to think of it she might be the first ever person to ever tell me that she doesn't watch Mckenzie falls. I switched on my laptop to check if there's anything about Mckenzie falls or me on Tween weekly online. Damn, the so random are ranked number 1 show of the week, due to Mckenzie falls not having any new episodes. This sucks. But once I'm back we'll get definitely get the rankings back and overtake them before the Tween choice Awards. Then Portlyn texted me saying the prank went amazingly well, but she got into a little bit of trouble with Mr Condor. And he made her share Tawni Hart's dressing room, so they could learn to get along. But knowing Portlyn, she'll just make more trouble. It was getting late, and I was getting tired. And I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be an interesting day. Don't ask why. I just have a feeling.

* * *

The next morning I was woken up by car horn noises again. I went out to the balcony and was about to yell at the person honking the horn, but to find a stream made out of cars. There's a traffic jam at… I ducked my head inside the room to read the time off the digital clock sitting on the bedside table. Six in the morning. There's traffic Jam six in the morning! I then noticed something about the balcony. There's a ladder, that's locked up, but for emergencies it can lead to the other balcony below. Interesting. I made a note in my head to lock the balcony doors. In case some burglar sneaks in and steals my stuff. I sat on my bed, unable to go back to sleep. I was fully awake in six in the morning, due to the honking outside. It was then I heard a faint knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked

"Newspaper delivery," a voice from the other side of the door answered. I went over to get the door. The newspaper guy was wearing the bellboy uniform. He looked surprise when he saw me.

"You're Chad Dylan Cooper!" he said

"Er… No I'm not, I'm Charlie, I know I look like Chad Dylan Cooper I get that a lot," I lied smoothly

"Oh," he looked disappointed. Who wouldn't? When they didn't get to meet the real Chad Dylan Cooper? Well, except that girl. I took the newspaper he was holding on to and glanced at the title. "Mckenzie FALLS" I then quickly glance at the brief description. "Due to the star of Mckenzie falls being ill, the ranking of Mckenzie falls had fallen to number 5 on the rankings. Meal or no meal only just overtook them yesterday." I was about to close the door to read the article, but the newspaper slash bellboy guy stopped the door from closing.

"That's 15 dollars," the newspaper delivery guy said

"15 dollars? The new York times cost less than this," I complained. It's not that I don't have money, it's just a rip off.

"Then no newspaper for you," he said and snatched the copy of newspaper off my hand. I normally won't mind not reading newspaper, but I want to know what's written on that article.

"I've only got 8 dollars on me," I said

"Sorry," he said shaking his head and was about to leave.

"Can you just let me read that article?"

"Nope, it's the hotel policy"

I sigh and gave in "Fine, I'll get the get money" I gestured him to wait, while I went inside to get him 7 dollars for a copy of the USA newspaper. I went back to the door and handed him the money, and took the newspaper. I sat on my bed and start reading the article. "Blah, Blah, Blah… Last year's runner up for Tween choice Award "So random" stays on top, and their rating boasting higher than ever, could this be the end of Mckenzie falls?" NO! This can't be the end of Mckenzie falls! What are they talking about? What'd they think I died or something? I'm only off sick! Everything will be back to normal when I get back from my vacation. "Rumors flying round Hollywood is that Chad Dylan Cooper has been infected by an incurable disease, is the teen star that's been shining so bright these past few years, going to burn out?" _Incurable disease?_ _They really think I'm dying aren't they?_ Thanks a lot USA newspaper, I bet the New York Times would say something nicer than this, and they're cheaper. Just then my cell phone went off. My mom was calling.

"Mom?" I said

"Chad, how are you? I missed you so much,"

"It's only been two days mom,"

"I know, but I still miss you honey, how's Wisconsin?"

"It's alright, but did you that they got a street named after me here? Well not me, but Mckenzie,"

"Oh that's great honey," she sounded a little down

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing," it didn't sound like nothing "Oh! I forgot to tell you when you left, your Aunt Emily moved to Wisconsin about month ago but we never had the chance to visit her, so maybe you could just pop in and just say hi for me,"

"Sure, I'll do that, I don't have things to do anyway,"

"Thanks honey, and remember to bring her a gift, she always like gifts,"

"What sort of gift?"

"Any,"

"Cheese?"

"I'm pretty sure she's got enough of that at home,"

"I'll figure something out,"

"Thanks sweetie, I got to go, I'll talk to you soon, I love you,"

"Love you too" and I hung up, and started searching the internet trying to find a gift for my aunt. Aunt Emily? She's tall, blonde hair and green eyes, likes… don't know what she likes. Hobby, hiking? Or was that Aunt Cheryl? Um… Jobs, she's a cook isn't she? So getting her any food related would be a waste. I think she's got a kid right? A son, I think. Maybe I could get him something instead. Her husband, isn't she divorced? So best gift would be…

I ended up getting her a gift basket, with chocolates and sweets and other snacks. It was the best I could find. I drove to her house which is about 30 minutes away from the hotel I was staying in. when I arrived at their driveway I realize she's got a pretty big house, not nearly as big as mine though. I rang the doorbell, and a woman with brown hair answered.

"Chad!" she said and hugged me. Who is she? She pulled away and I smiled.

"Come on in, I wasn't expecting you, oh! And you brought me a gift" the women took the gift basket off me. Then she stepped aside from the door and led me to the living room.

"Nikki, come downstairs, you won't believe who's here," the women shouted.

"Chad?"

"Hey," I said with a fake smile, a girl around the age of 15 with blonde curly hair came up to me and hugged me. Now I seriously think I've got the wrong house.

"Mom, I thought Chad was supposed to be sick in LA," she said to her mom. I didn't answer I didn't know what to say. Are they even my relatives?

Ignoring her daughters comment she asked "So how's Jenni?" She knows my mom's name? Well my mom's name is Jennifer, but people occasionally call her Jenni. So she has to be Aunt Emily right? Wow, I've got bad memory. I thought she was blonde and had a son? Wait, she could've dyed her hair. Still I thought she had a son? I then suddenly realize she was waiting for my reply.

"Um, she's good," I said

"That's good," she said with a smile

"How come you're not in LA?" Nikki asks

"Oh, um, the studio gave me a holiday," I explain

"But then how come all the newspapers and magazine say that you are in LA?" Nikki asked again

"I didn't want people following me while I'm on holiday," I said with a smile, she has the smile blue eyes as me.

"So, who wants cake?" Aunt Emily asks, we went to the kitchen and I ate the most delicious homemade chocolate cake ever. Aunt Emily told me that she moved here to start her own restaurant but due to not having enough money, she started her own bakery instead. At least I got the part she was a cook right. Nikki is really fun to be with, she isn't exactly obsessive about Mckenzie falls but also likes it, she also knows all these cool places and told me about all her adventures she just knows how to enjoy life, she's like the little sister I never had. I didn't get to stay long though, Nikki needs to get to a friend's house and Aunt Emily needs to get to the bakery. But Aunt Emily invited me for dinner, and I gladly accepted. I walked Nikki to her friend's house because Aunt Emily received this order and had to get back to the bakery. On the way to Nikki's friend's house Nikki brought me to this ice cream parlor, where they sold any flavored ice cream. I had cookie and cream, it's traditional and my favorite. Nikki got the summer fruit flavor and said it's the best out of all the others she's ever tasted. I didn't bother going back to Aunt Emily's to get my Mercedes back since I'll go back there later anyway. I was just wandering round the neighborhood, but then I saw her again. What's her name again? Sammy? She was walking towards me, and recognized me.

"If it wasn't the Chad Dylan Cooper lover," she greeted me

"Mckenzie falls non-watcher," I said back

"Is that the best come back you've got?" she asked

"No, Is _that_ the best come back you've got?" I asked back, she smiled

"Look I would love to stay and chat, but I really need to get someone to get my car fixed, so I'll see you around," she said and carried on walking

"I can take a look at your car," she turned around to face me

"Seriously? You know how to fix cars?"

"I know a bit about it,"

"Alright then, let's see if you can fix it," she said and led me across the road and towards a silver Volvo parked next to a tree. I opened the bonnet of the Volvo, the plastic oil filter housing broke, and the oil was leaking everywhere.

"We need to replace the oil filter, have you got a spare?"

"Sure, I go round carrying an oil filter, I also have spare car batteries in the back of my car," she said sarcastically.

"Well, where's the nearest garage here?" I asked closing the bonnet, just in case the oil was to squirt everywhere.

"Um… I think there's one two blocks down,"

"I'll just go down there to get an oil filter," I said

"I'll go with you,"

"You don't need to, I'll be back in minute," I told her

"It's my car, I'll buy the oil filter," she said leading the way

"Okay," I shrugged and tailed behind her.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I walked down the road with Charlie following close behind, I took a final right to face a giant shop sign that reads "Joe's Garage". I pushed open the heavy metal door and walked in. I can see pieces of metal scattered around the floor and tires hung up on the walls. A few old broken cars parked by the side and big metal things sat on the shelves which I have no clue what they're called. There's was no one in the shop, I walked towards the counter and rang the bell, as Charlie stood beside me. No answer. I rang it again. Still no answer.

"Hello?" I asked "Anybody home?"

Then I heard a loud crash in the other room and footsteps. I grey bearded man opened the closed door, his eyes were cold and sharp, reminds me of owl's eyes. I suddenly felt scared. He stood behind the cashier and put his hands on the table.

"How can I help you?" he grouched

"Er… we're looking for a…" I started. What's that thing we need to buy again? And why am I sweating?

"Plastic Oil filter," Charlie finished

The hairy man's eyes lit up "You know your car engine well, boy," he said. He walked to a wall nearby and grabbed a small metal thing that looked like a camera film roll. Then he went round to room collecting some more bits and pieces of metals and placed them all on the counter. He looked at us again with gentle eyes, then he started to take the thing that looks like a camera film roll apart and replacing some of the metals in it. Charlie picked up a small metal hop and examined it.

"This is the best Long life HNBR gasket ever made, it stays flexible but tightly sealing the top of the oil filter, where did you get this?" Charlie asked in more of a whisper._ How does he know all these stuff? Like what the piece of the metal is called._

The hairy man looked shocked. Wait, is he tearing up? "My boy! Where have you been all my life? No one ever appreciates the car tools and treat them like junk, and now I've finally found someone who acknowledge the same thing as me!" the hairy man said full of emotions. Charlie is just as just as shocked as I am, and I can sense that he's also I bit scared, as he took a small step backward. The hairy man kept on sobbing while he finished replacing the pieces.

"How much does it cost?" I asked just as he finished putting the pieces together. I didn't want to stay much longer and neither did Charlie

"That will be 130 dollars," the man said to me. I went through my wallet. _I don't have that much on me! I thought an oil filter was supposed to be really cheap!_ I looked at Charlie. He didn't look shocked at all his face remained calm as if he was expecting a similar price. He looked at me waiting for me to pay. I can feel myself heating up, I looked back at him while holding my wallet in my hand. He seems to get the signal that I don't have enough money and smirked. He then dug out his wallet from his pocket and took out a black credit card! Who owns a black card in this state anyway? He gave the hairy man his card and swiped it. We took the oil filter and left the shop, leaving the sobbing man behind.

* * *

**Condor Studio:**

"Put it right there, next to that couch, and throw that hideous rug out," Portlyn ordered

"What are you doing?" Tawni asked

"Oh, Mr Condor said that we're sharing a dressing room right? So I'm just making a few adjustments to make it look more like a dressing room,"

"A few adjustments?" Tawni asked, looking around the room, her changing room curtains had been removed and a hot tub is placed in the changing room. The wall hanging pictures of "So Random" turned into posters of Mckenzie falls. Her gym equipments are now a massage bed. Which she didn't mind as much. And her favorite mirror is GONE! And so has the sparkly "Tawni" above it!

"Where is my mirror?" she asked

"Oh I got it replaced, it should be delivered this afternoon,"

"I want my mirror and my hideous rug back!" Tawni yelled

"It's my dressing room so I can whatever I want with it," Portlyn said taking out her mirror and looking at herself in the reflection

"First of all, it's MY dressing room, second of all, I don't even have a place to get change in MY dressing room" Tawni shrieked

"Technically it's our dressing room, Mr Condor made me share it with you,"

"Fine! Do what you want with it, I'm going to share Zora's dressing room," Tawni said followed by a hasty exit.

"Doesn't that little freak live in the vents?" Portlyn said as she put more mascara on her eye lashes as Tawni froze in place.

Tawni faked cried after imagining herself living in the vents and stomped her foot like a little kid. "I don't want to live in a filthy vent!"

"I heard that," Zora said popping her head out from the vents. That made Portlyn jumped and smutched her mascara.

"You made me smutched my mascara!" Portlyn screamed at Zora

"Serves you right," Tawni said with a chuckle and reached for her Coco Moco Coco but it wasn't there.

"Where's my Coco Moco Coco?" she asked Portlyn

"Over there at that table, Oh, just so you know, I used it on someone who had a makeup emergency,"

_At least she's got taste _Tawni thought as she walked over to the now newly replaced table and grabbed her golden lipstick. She slowly opened her sparkling lipstick cage but to find her favorite lip stick was all used up, and was left a nub.

"My Coco Moco Coco!" she screamed

"Yeah, I might have over used it a _little_ bit," Portlyn said now applying more foundation.

"That's it! I declare WAR," the blonde screamed and stomped out of the room.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, please Review. x**


	3. THIS IS WAR

**Sorry for the slow upload, i wasn't quite sure what i wanted to put in it,**

**But here's chapter 3,**

**enjoy.**

_Recap:_

"_That's it! I declare WAR," the blonde screamed and stomped out of the room._

* * *

The blonde stomps into the prop house looking for a certain person. But that person isn't in the prop house. She went around the whole set, but the person was nowhere to be found. Then she realizes the one place she hasn't looked is the place she would be.

"Zora!" Tawni yelled, as she crawled through the vents. Yes. The vents

"Tawni! What are you doing here?" the young actress asks, surprised.

"I need your help," Tawni said

"I never thought I'd live to a day to see Tawni Hart crawl in the vents!" the teen actress said ignoring what Tawni just said.

"I need your help Zora!" Tawni said again louder this time

"And she needs my help!" Zora said then pinched herself really hard "And I'm not even dreaming!"

"Will you help me or not?" Tawni asked impatiently

"Sure, what do you need help with?" Zora asked

* * *

"Hurry up!" the girl with pigtails ordered

"I am hurrying!" the blonde replies

"Do you want my help or not?" the younger girl asks

"Fine, Zora just give me 2 secs," the blonde insisted

"2 seconds is all you've got, when you're done met me in the cafeteria," Zora said and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry, I really wish I could stay, but I got to go," Tawni said tearing up. "You're so pretty! I'll miss you," she said to her mirror before running out of the room.

"So what do you want me to do?" Tawni ask Zora who's standing at the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Murphy's on duty, I need you to distract him," Zora said, pointing at the security guard

"That'll be easy," Tawni said and cat walked into the room.

"Murphy, did I ever mention that you're the best security guard we ever had?" Tawni complimented sweetly, gaining Murphy's attention.

"No, Miss Hart, you've never told me this before, I'm flattered," Murphy said turning to face Tawni directly. Tawni can see Zora sneaked by Murphy and placed a bucket under the frozen yogurt machine and pulled the handle down to fill the bucket. Tawni knows that if he turns around now, they both would be busted.

"Er… I just wanted to thank you for… what you… done these few years," Tawni carried on

"So um… what have you been doing recently?" she asked trying to make small talks

"Eh, the same old, just keeping everyone on sets save,"

"You are so brave to face all those paparazzi," she said giving a sympathetic look, truth is she loves the cameras. The lied didn't went well, Murphy gave her a suspicious look, she quickly changed the subject

"Well…I was about to go over to Mr Condor's office to raise your… er… what's the word?" she snapped her fingers together, pretending to think hard

"Wages?" Murphy offered

"No that's not it, the one that sounds like a vegetable," Tawni said and glance at Zora still filling her bucket with frozen yogurt.

"Salary?" Murphy guessed again

"That's it! Celery!" Tawni said

"You mean salary," Murphy corrected

"Whatever, I'm going to ask him to give you a raise!" Tawni said "Isn't that great?" she continued happily with a big smile, as she saw Zora stopped the fro-Yo machine and sneaked pass Murphy without him detecting

"You know Miss Hart, you are my favorite actress, but don't tell Mr Cooper," Murphy said

"I won't, keep up the good work" she skipped out of the cafeteria and into the prop house, where Zora is waiting with the bucket of frozen yogurt.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Tawni asked as she walks in the prop house

"Well, I got the idea from this prank called the "Garbage Can Cleaning" except we're using a bucket and frozen yogurt. Tawni frowned at the idea.

"Something wrong?" Zora asked

"How come we don't get to use a garbage can?"

"Because it'll be too big to carry into the cafeteria," Zora explained "Anyways, we need a place with a door,"

"Idea! We could do it outside Mckenzie falls dressing rooms!" Tawni suggested

"Good idea, but we need to spend some time setting up the prank and if we're over at Mckenzie falls, we'll get noticed really soon," Zora finished giving Tawni a look that she knows the perfect place.

Tawni considered the idea then gave in, "Fine, we'll do it outside of my dressing room, but I'm not cleaning up," she said and followed Zora out of the prop house

"Here's the plan, you distract her while I set up the prank outside, I'll text you once I'm finished and you'll let her walk through the door and―"

"The bucket would dump frozen yogurt on her hideous face!" Tawni said with joy.

"Yeah…" Zora agreed but not with the same enthusiastic tone

"Here she comes, act natural!" Zora ordered, and took Tawni's hair curler. The door shuts as the Mckenzie falls co-star enters. Tawni grabbed the nearest book to look natural, but the Mckenzie falls co-star knew something wasn't right.

"What are you doing?" Portlyn asks

"I'm… reading!" Tawni said

"You? Reading? You can't even spell reading," Portlyn tease

"Can so, W-r-e-e-d-i-n-k, reading!" Tawni said proudly

"That's spelt reedink,"

"Exactly! Reading!"

"What are you reading?" Portlyn eyed the thick book Tawni's holding on to. Tawni turned to the covers to check.

"An enc- ycl-op-edia" she looked at Portlyn who gave her a weird look "It's in Italian!" she quickly add

"Really? What's it about?" Portlyn challenged

"Er…," Tawni quickly flipped to a random page. "About…me-tall-um" Portlyn gave another look

"What? It's in Italian," Tawni defend

"Where's the other freak?" Portlyn looked around, but Zora has disappeared

"Probably went back to the vents," Tawni said as if she didn't care

"Whatever, I'm out of here," Portlyn turned around to leave.

"No! You can't go!" Tawni yelled and ran to the door to block Portlyn from getting out. _Not until I get the text, I am not letting her go through this door._

"Move! I need to get to rehearsal," Portlyn tried making Tawni move without touching her

"What's the hurry? Your show's canceled anyway," Tawni stalled, Portlyn tried grabbing the door handle. _Okay, Plan B. _Tawni thought

"Portlyn you can't go yet," Tawni said with a more serious tone still blocking the door

"Why?" Portlyn asked frustrated

"You need to redo your makeup, your mascara is running," Tawni said, Portlyn turned her head to the mirror, and sigh in relieve.

"No it's n―" SPLASH! Tawni threw the water in the vase to Portlyn

"Now it is," Tawni smiled

"You!" Portlyn screamed and took the box of tissue paper to dry herself. Sitting in front of the new mirror that she replaced. And reapply her mascara and foundation. _Buzz. Buzz. _Tawni took a glance at her mobile sitting on her table, she got the text from Zora. Portlyn quickly walked to the door trying not to attract Tawni's attention.

"You're not going to try and stop me?" Zora heard Portlyn asks as she climbs back into the vents. She can also hear two pairs of footsteps coming towards her.

"Hey Zora, what are you doing?" Nico asks

"Nothing," she replies

"Is that a bucket of frozen yogurt?" Grady asks excited pointing at the bucket

"You can go, I won't stop you" Zora heard Tawni informed Portlyn from the other side of the room

"You guys should go," Zora persuaded

"Why?" Nico asks

"Er… because they're… giving out free buckets of frozen yogurts in the cafeteria!" Zora lied

"Really?" Nico and Grady asks in unison

"Really, now go," Zora ordered and closed the vent door. The prank was set off right after she hid herself. She held in her laughter as she watch Portlyn cover in frozen yogurt.

"Woo! Frozen Yogurt!" Zora can also hear Nico and Grady shouts down the corridor.

"I am going to make those two idiots pay," Portlyn said and stomped off in the opposite direction of Nico and Grady. _Uh Oh._ Zora thought. _This isn't good._

* * *

**Portlyn's POV:**

_Oh no they didn't. _"Woo! Frozen Yogurt!" I heard someone shout down the corridor. _Frozen Yogurt? _I licked my lips. I'm covered in frozen yogurt? I looked down the corridor, Nico and Grady.

"I am going to make those two idiots pay," I said to myself and went off in the opposite direction to Chloe's dressing room with the perfect prank for revenge in my head.

I washed the frozen yogurt off my face and reapplied my makeup _again_ before going over to the "So Random" prop house.

"Grady! Nico!" I said in my friendliest voice. They both stopped playing their video game and turned to face me with a weird expression.

"Hi… Portlyn," Nico replied with uncertainty

"Since Chad's not here, I'm hosting the annual Mac falls party this weekend," I explained "all the A-listers will be there, and I was wondering if you guys want to come" I said with a fake smile

"You're not mad?" Grady asked. _I knew it, I knew they did it_

"About what?" I pretended not knowing

"Fro―"

Nico practically jumped on Grady to cover his mouth said "Dude! Shush! She's not suppose to know!" he said in a whisper loud enough for me to hear. Then he turned to me with a faint smile.

"W-we'd love to go," he told me

"Great! I'll see you guys later!" I said and walked out. _Everything is in place for my revenge, this is going to be the best Mac falls party I've ever hosted!_

"Kelly! I haven't seen you in ages!" I went over to hug the singer

"Portlyn! Where's Chad?" She asked

"Chad's…sick, remember?" I almost forgot myself

"Oh! Right, I forgot and I was going to talk to him about making a movie together, oh well," she smiled at me and walked off

"Portlyn, this is the coolest party ever!" Nico said while dancing a little.

"Really? Thanks!" I said with a fake smile and walked off to greet other Hollywood stars. Then I spotted someone who was _not_ invite.

"Tawni! What are you doing here?" I asked across the room

"What does it look like?" she answered slightly taping to the song in the background.

"You're not invited," I said and called security

"You just didn't invite me because you know that I'm prettier and you want all the attention to yourself!" She shouted across the room as the security guards dragged her out.

"Grady," I tapped on his back

"Hey Portlyn" he turned to me

"There's this beautiful girl who really likes you and wants to meet you," he smiled widely

"I want to meet her too," he said excited

"But… she's a bit shy, so you'll need to wear a blindfold," I handed him a blindfold. Chloe is already waiting in the room, I lead him in and closed the door behind. Now I need to find the other random. I found Nico talking to some meal or no meal girl whose _way out of his league_. I told him exactly the same thing as I've told Grady, he willingly put on the blind fold and followed me to another room where Penelope was waiting. I left to meet Ferguson whose done setting up the cameras. I waited until Carrie finished singing her song and got everyone's attention on stage.

"Hey," I said "You guys enjoying the party?"

A few loud yes and whole room filled with cheers.

"Great, I hope you all enjoy the rest of the ―"

Nico's faced came up on the big screen behind me still wearing a blind fold._ Perfect timing._ I can see a lot of guests looking confused, I pretended to look confused as well, but I was dancing on the inside. Then Grady's face got into the picture, they were both blindfolded leaning closer to each other.

"What are they doing?" I heard some guests say. I can also see a number of people holding out their cell phone recording the whole scene.

"Are they about to kiss?" Someone asked, Nico and Grady's face inches away from each other

"What are you doing?" A voice shot out of the big screen. _Zora_.

"Zora?" Nico and Grady both asked at the same time and pulled off their blindfolds

"Nico?" Grady asked

"Grady?" Nico ask back "What are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to be with Chloe!" Grady told him

"And I was supposed to be with Penelope… what's going on?" Nico asked Zora. Zora looked around not exactly sure what's going on, just then the screen went off.

"I'm sorry about that, I…I don't know what's happened," I told the guests, as the party resume I left the stage and went outside to catch some fresh air. _Why didn't my plan work?_

I woke up the next morning to find the new Tween weekly on my bedside table. Nico and Grady's _nearly_ kissed was on the cover, I guess my plan didn't work that bad after all. I scan through the front cover, until something caught my eyes.

**P.8 "You just didn't invite me because you know that I'm prettier and you want all the attention to yourself!"**

I flipped to the page where they did a whole page about Tawni's quote, and pictures of security dragging her out of the room. And a picture of me next to a picture of her, they were comparing us? Comparing who's prettier? How could they? Of course I'm the prettier one! I got ready for rehearsal and carried on reading the article while walking down the corridor to Mckenzie falls set. Most people think that Tawni is prettier? Just then Ferguson walked past me.

"Ferguson," I yelled his name so he'd stop walking the opposite direction of me.

"What?" he asked. _Well somebody's in a bad mood. _I thought.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked

"Nothing, what do you want?"

"Um…" _what do I want? Oh yeah_, "Who's prettier? Me or Tawni Hart?"

"Well…" suddenly interested in the topic "I think Tawni has nice hair and a nicer smile but―"

"Wait! She has a nicer smile than me?" I asked

"Well, your smiles are usually fake and her smile is just more… natural," he explained

"So you think she's prettier than me?" I asked again

"Well…" he started, I glared at him "You have nice eyes," he finished

"Who's prettier though!" I shouted at him

"To me, you guys are both… the same," he said and swiftly turned around and left.

"Wait!" but he didn't. I sighed and carried on walking towards the Mckenzie falls set. I walked in the sets, where's everyone? I then saw Skyler, you know, the one that plays Mackenzie's half brother. Yeah, people don't usually know his name. He was sat in the corner of the room on a chair reading something.

"Skyler," I said his name, he looked at me, then back at the book

"What do you want Portlyn?" he asked. _Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, we don't get along quite as well. _

"Um… where's everyone?" I asked

"Everyone's taking a break," he said. We both fell into silent. I waited for him to carry on but he didn't.

"Why?" I asked to get his attention again

"Because the director is going to talk to Mr Condor to get Chad back," he told me. Since I'm not going to get anything more out of him, I might as well ask someone else. I walked out of the empty set and on my way to Mr Condor's office, but then overheard a conversation that was coming out from Tawni's― well, technically our dressing room.

"Of course you're prettier Tawni," Nico said

"Yeah, there's no way Portlyn could be prettier than you," Grady added

"Really?" Tawni asked with a few weak sobs

"Of course," Nico comforted. I walked right into the room and sent a deadly glare at Grady and Nico.

"So, I'm not as pretty as Tawni now?" I asked

"No…No, that's not―" Nico tried to explain

"So you were lying to me?" Tawni asked behind Nico

"No, I'm not lying―"

"So you're lying to me," I assumed

"N-No, I-I'm…" Nico stuttered

"What he means is that you're both… just as pretty," Grady helped

"But who's prettier?" Tawni and I both asked in unison

"That's easy to decide," A voice came out from the vents, everyone turned to Zora as she opened the vent door.

"How?" I asked

"We'll have a beauty pageant," Zora suggested

"A beauty pageant?" Tawni asked

"Yes, a beauty pageant," Zora confirmed

"Fine," Tawni and I both said

_Besides I already know_

**Tawni's POV:**

_Who's going to win._

**Tawni and Portlyn's POV:**

_Me._

_

* * *

_

**Sorry about not having any Sonny and Chad bits in it, but i promise you the next chapter will definitley have them in it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review x**


	4. Magic Begins Under The Rain

**Hey, I forgot to mention on my last chapter, i don't own the last bit of tawni and portlyn's POV thing. And i also do not own SWAC. This chapter has more Sonny and CHad magic in it, and Portlyn and Tawni's fight will be carried on the next chapter. it took me longer than i thought it would to put this chapter up. But here it is, Chapter 4. Enjoy. **

_Recap:_

**Tawni and Portlyn's POV:**

_Me._

**

* * *

**

**Chad's POV:**

Beep. Beep.

"Hold this, I'm getting a text," I gave the screwdriver to Sonny as I dug out my phone from my pocket. A text from Portlyn. I don't have time for this, I need to tighten the screw before it starts spilling oil everywhere again. I put my phone back into my pocket. And took the screwdriver Sonny was holding onto and tighten the screw. _Phew_

"All done," I said and closed the car hood and hand Sonny her screwdriver back.

"Thanks," she said and smiled

"You're welcome," I was about to leave

"Hey, you might want to wash off the oil before it stains on your shirt," she advised.

I look down on the white blouse I was wearing. _Crap! I have dinner with Aunt Emily tonight!_

"Do you know where the closet dry cleaning is?" I asked her

"There's one three blocks down, but what are going to wear if you're going dry clean it?" she told me

"Well, I normally won't mind that much, but I'm going to have dinner with my aunt and cousin tonight, and I can't really go back and change so dry cleaning is pretty much my only option," I explained. She paused and looked at me for a sec.

"Why don't you come back to my house, and you can clean yourself up," she suggested

"You sure you don't mind,"

"Pretty sure," she opened the car door "as long as you don't go on about Mckenzie falls or Chad Dylan Cooper, I'm fine with it," she said with a smile, I got in the seat next to her and closed the door. She switched on the radio as she drove, but got frustrated of the radio only playing stuff about Mckenzie falls and me. But it wasn't long till we reached her house, it was about the same size as Aunt Emily's house, the only thing different is that it has a swing on the front porch. I waited in the living room as she went to get me some of her dad's old clothes for me to put on. Her house is pretty cozy, modern but cozy. I sat on the black leather couch then a noticed a "So random" calendar hanging on the wall. So she likes "So random" and not Mckenzie falls? _Seriously?_

"Here, put this on," she walked through the doors and chucked a blue hoodie on my lap.

"This is your dad's?" I asked holding up the hoodie in front of me, it looks kind of similar to the one I have back in the hotel.

"No, it's my brother's" she replied. I changed and threw her my blouse, she took it to the washing machine.

"You have to extra rinse that at 40˚c," I instructed, she look at me annoyed.

"Any special request for detergent?" she asked

"Yes actually, surf would be good," I told her, her eyes bore into mine, and took out a tub of purex dumping it on the table. _Oh… she was being sarcastic. _

"Purex…" she glared at me "is good too,"

She put my blouse in the washing machine and switched on the extra rinse button also turned the degree to 40, she then added the purex, which I'm not that fond of. And switched on the machine.

"So…" I said to break the silence

"So, what?" she asked, I rolled my eyes and glanced out the window. There were thick dark clouds outside.

"It's raining…" I said unconsciously. She chuckled.

"Oh shoot! My homework!" she rushed out to the deck

"It's pouring outside―" but she was already out. I followed her out to find a big sheet of paper laid on top of a picnic table soaked under the rain. When she tried to pick it up, she tore the piece of paper into two. She then tried picking up the other half but it just kept on splitting and breaking.

"Just leave the piece of paper!" I said in the rain

"I can't, it's my homework!" she said back a little louder than normal so I can hear it in the rain

"It's falling apart, there's no point, just make a new one! Let's get back inside" I convinced

"No! I spent hours making this," she complained. She looked at me as I tried to shield myself from the rain. Her brown eyes stared right into mine and something just didn't feel right. No. It felt right, but it felt different. A feeling I've never experienced. We stared at each other for what felt like forever. I felt a warm feeling floating inside me, even though it's freezing cold out. What's happening to me? I can't figure out. I shoke off the feeling, coming back to reality, I realized we were still standing in the rain. There's no point persuading her as she won't listen, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the door and inside. I don't know if she was crying or if it's the rain, but she definitely looked upset, she kneeled on the floor with the broken pieces of paper in her hands.

"You okay?" I asked in more of a whisper

"Yeah," she nodded with her head down. "I can always make a new one," she told herself. She sneezed as she was about to get up, it was then I noticed her shivering. I went over to the couch and got a blanket and wrapped it around her.

"Thanks," she said looking at me, I helped her up and over to the couch, where she slumped down and closed her eyes.

"What homework is it?" probably not the best choice of question but it was the only one I can think of.

"Art" she replied with a sigh opening her eyes again.

"Come on, go dry off and I'll help you with your homework,"

"You? Helping me with my homework?"

"You need the help right?"

"I guess," she got up and went down the hallway, there was a loud slam in by the front door and I'm guessing someone came in, I then heard Sonny talking to someone down the corridor.

"Mom! You're home early," she said

"Yeah, honey why are you soaked?" her mom sounded concern

"I was trying to get my homework out of the rain, Oh! By the way Charlie, this guy I met, is in the living room, so don't freak or anything,"

"A guy? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Mom, he's just a guy I know, don't do anything stupid kay?" she told her mom. I then heard footsteps going upstairs. But I can also heard footsteps drawing closer, I can feel myself stiffen as a woman with dark brown hair walked through the doors.

"You must be… you're Chad Dylan Cooper!" she sputtered as she saw me

"Er… no, I'm Charlie, but a lot of people get confused, apparently I look a lot like him,"

"You do look a lot like him," she said and sat down on a different couch beside the couch I sat on, giving me a weird expression as if she was examining me.

"You're soaked as well!" she realized and went to get me a blanket

"I'm fine," she wrapped it around me

"Why were both you in the rain?"

"I was trying to get Sonny back inside, but she won't leave her homework," I explained

"Sonny can be stubborn sometimes, so… how did you know Sonny?" she asked, hand held an umbrella and a few bags, that she left by the couch on the floor.

"We met on a street," I tried to remember

"Oh, do you live near here?"

"Nah, I don't live here, I actually live in LA, I'm just on vacation,"

"LA, that's a lovely city,"

"Yeah,"

"Okay!" Sonny walked through the doors with dry clothes but her hair is still a bit wet "You going to help me with my homework?"

"I guess," I said moving across the couch to make room for Sonny. She went over to the other desk and picked up a pile of textbooks and put them on the table in front of me. Her mom walked out of the room with the shopping bags and closed the doors behind. She sat beside me and chooses a book out of the pile. But a particular cover caught my eyes. I pulled it out of the pile. I was right! It was the new Tween weekly! The cover had two guys with blindfolds on about to kiss. Wait a minute that's…the guy's from So Random. This has Portlyn written all over it. Just then I spotted her name at the right hand corner of the magazine. I flipped to the page to read the article, Tawni vs. Portlyn? What did I miss?

"I thought you were going to help me with my homework? And why do you care whether Tawni or Portlyn's prettier?" Sonny asked slightly leaning on me to see what I was reading.

"Right, homework, what do you have to do for your art homework anyway?" I closed the magazine and left it aside

"I have to make a painting or drawing about me," I looked at her not getting the homework.

"One sec, I'm getting a text," I told her as I felt my phone vibrate. It was a text from Aunt Emily, she have an emergency at the bakery and won't be able to have dinner with me today, and want to reschedule for tomorrow. It was then I remember I still haven't read the text from Portlyn, I quickly opened it. "You are on my side aren't you Chad?" _What?_ _What is she talking about?_ But then I figured it probably have something to do with that article about her and Tawni. I put my phone back into my pocket and looked at Sonny for her to carry on explaining about her art homework.

"It's got to be a…a…poster about me and my life, it can represented by pictures and words," she explains, I gave her a slight nod and she carried on "On the one the rain ruined I painted the words and the background and stuck photos of my friends and family and me on it,"

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked

"Paint something," she ordered and handed me a paint brush. She got different color paints out and started to paint a guitar. I helped with the background, where she wanted it all swirly and confusing. She said that it represents her personality being all crazy and careless. She painted her favorite flower, a daisy. And colored her name in purple, which apparently is her favorite color. The word "friends" was written in fancy gold writing and she drew her cat, Levy, who's napping by her side. She said that it's a silver tabby British Shorthair, the same type as the one the Whiskas advert. In an abstract way, the drawing did kind of look like her cat.

"Thanks for helping me, I would actually doubt that I can finish this in 2 days," she said

"Its alright―" Levy's unexpected hopped on Sonny causing her to lean back and knocking into me. Her blue paintbrush went flying and landed on the floor, the paint bottle she also knocked into spilled everywhere and almost onto the poster. Levy then jumped on the paint bottle and the white poster paint went all over Sonny. She stood right up, picked up Levy and went for the door. I walked ahead to open the door but when she was almost at the door she slipped on the paint and fell on me.

"I'm sorry― Levy!" she told me and turned her head to the cat standing on the table the poster was on.

"Levy, don't move," she said in a strained voice and got off me and walked slowly towards Levy.

"Levy, stay," she said as the cat's tail swing. She crouched down and walked slowly towards the silver tabby cat. When she had her hands out ready to catch her, Levy scratched her owner.

"Levy!" Sonny barked, the cat seems sense Sonny's anger and made a run for it, across the poster and out the window. Sonny screeched at the paws on her painting, and the faint scratch on her hand.

"If you look at it, it kind of look nice," I comforted lifting up the poster

"Nice?" she asked looking at the poster, and finally calms down. It did look nice, the paws weren't covering any of the drawings or writing it simply went down the blank space in the middle.

"Looks like a kid's painting," she finally stated. Okay I'll admit it did look like a kid's homework, but it's not that bad.

"What happened in here?" Sonny's mum walks in looking around the room. "I heard screaming and shouting," her mom said

"Levy, ruined my homework," Sonny told her mom. Her mom walked over to her and tidied her hair

"Oh honey, why is this room such a mess?"

"Levy," Sonny sighed

"Well you've got to clean this up before dinner," her mom told her, "Oh, Charlie would you like to join us in dinner?" she asked with a smile

"Er… sure," I said with a shrug since Aunt Emily canceled the dinner

"I thought you were going to your aunts," Sonny said

"Yeah, but she had an emergency in the bakery and canceled dinner,"

"Oh, okay," she said and picked up a towel and started scrubbing the paint off the floor. I don't usually do these things, I have a maid and I don't know how to clean up things. But it was kind of awkward for me to watch Sonny clean up the mess by herself while I sat there. So I took a towel and wiped the paint off the table. I wasn't quite sure if I was doing it right, but since Sonny didn't make a comment I must have done it right. But then when Sonny was scrubbing the floor it goes all foamy and bubbly and I can't seem to get it all bubbly no matter how much I scrub the table.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking at the now shaking table.

"Er… cleaning the table," I acted as if I knew exactly what I'm doing, when I have no idea whatsoever.

"Well you might want to clean something else cuz if that table's going to get any cleaner it's going to break," she said

"Oh," I said putting my head down.

"You can help with the floor, I don't think you can break that," she suggested. We, well mostly Sonny cleaned the paint off the floor and she set up the dinner table. I was going to help, but Sonny's mom told me to wait since I was the guest. I got to read the piece about Tawni and Portlyn, and I've got pretty good idea of what Portlyn meant in her text but I didn't have to time to wait and catch up on the whole story instead I texted her back saying "Can't talk now, call you tonight" right before Sonny came in the living room and told me that dinner was ready.

Sonny's mom cooks the best Mac & cheese. It was simply delicious. And that's coming from me, I hire professional chiefs to cook for me but the Macaroni & Cheese they make is not nearly as good as this. Over dinner, Connie (Sonny's mom, she made me call her by her name) told me about her living in LA when she was in her 20s. She also told me all these stories about Sonny when she was little, making Sonny blush all the way through dinner. I made up a school name when Connie suddenly asked which school I go to in LA, I also lied when she asked why I was in Wisconsin for vacation. Other than questions that were hard to answer, I had an overall enjoyable dinner. I thanked them as I left, Connie kindly state that I'll be welcome to come back anytime. As she shuts the front door I realized something, my car was parked in front of Aunt Emily's house, and I have got no clue how to get back. I wandered down the street hoping to find a cab that can take me there, but I was out of luck. It was getting dark as I walk through dark narrow allies, I'm pretty sure I'm lost. I walked through more dark narrow allies but still no driveway or roads.

"Look what we've got here," a voice behind me said

"Looks like someone's lost," another voice said, I spun around and saw a crowd of faint figures due to the poor lighting.

"Hey, isn't he Chad Dylan Cooper?" a deeper voice asked

"It is him, its Mr Drama pants" a voice exclaimed "What is the Hollywood teen star doing here?" I walked faster backward, but I hit a wall, and realized I was in a dead end.

"We should keep him hostage and trade him for some dols," a sly voice suggested.

"That's a great idea Steve!" another voice agreed.

"I'm not Chad," I managed to choke out, my voice sounded more shaky than usual

"Doesn't matter, we can still trade some money," Steve replied

"What's the point? We're not going to earn big money, might as well just finish him and shut him permanently," another voice added.

_They're going to kill me? What have you done Chad? Why did you tell him you're not? I don't want to die yet!_

"Let's tie him up, and we'll decide later," I suddenly felt arms around me and my hands were forced behind my back. All the faint lighting disappeared before me. It suddenly turned pitch black, maybe I fainted. But then I saw a bright light in front of me, is this the end for me? I think I can see grandma's face. But I stayed still, I couldn't reach the light. What's happening? Am I going to hell instead? A rich car engine roared.

"Let's get outta here," I heard someone shout as the footsteps fade away. I came back to life with a bright car light shining to my face.

"You okay there?" a muscular guy asked

"I think so," I said examining myself. No broken bones, I was in perfect shape.

"You're Chad Dylan Cooper," he attributed

"Yeah I am," I was in too much of a shoke to hide my identity. "Hey, can you take me to my car?" I asked him

"Sure," he said and let me in his convertible. It was a silent drive to my aunt's house. He dropped me off and I thanked him, I offered him money, but he refused.

"At least tell me your name," I said

"Trey," he said

"Well, thanks Trey," I said and left to get my car. I drove home slowly, replaying everything that happened to me a bit ago. I almost got killed. I sighed at relieve, I decided to go to sleep early to calm down my nerves. But the ringtone on my phone kept on ringing makes it impossible to go to sleep. I picked up the phone and answered, didn't bother looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said

"You were going to call me," she said

"Portlyn, I almost got killed and I'm really tired, can't we talk tomorrow?" I suggested

"What do you mean you almost got killed?"

"I mean I almost got killed,"

"Whatever, I need you to be on my side, than more people would vote for me," completely ignoring me she carried on talking

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"The beauty pageant,"

"What? What beauty pageant?"

"The one between me and Tawni, we want to know who people think is prettier,"

"How did it get to a beauty pageant?"

"Well, I threw one of those annual Mac falls party," she began

"Wait, you threw a Mac falls party?"

"Yeah it was to keep our ratings, I figure if more things happen and gets out to the public we might still be able to keep our ratings up while you're gone," she explained. _Where does she come up with these things? That's genius._ "And it was a revenge for me to the So Randoms since they pulled a prank on me, but then Tawni showed up and she wasn't invited so I called security and kicked her out, but then she shouted 'You just didn't invite me because you know that I'm prettier and―"

"You want all the attention to yourself," I finished her sentence.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Tween weekly,"

"Tween weekly thinks Tawni is prettier than me! I mean how could they? Well anyways, then that freak from So Random, Zorro or whatever her name was suggested that we should have a beauty pageant and decide once and for all who everyone thinks is prettier out of the two of us,"

"So you want me to be on your side so you can get more votes," I affirmed

"Yeah, weren't you listening in the beginning?"

"Not really, Okay yeah I'll be on your side, now can you leave me alone and let me get back to sleep?"

"Who tried killing you?"

"Bye Portlyn,"

"Wait, I want to know!" I hung up on her. I finally got the peaceful atmosphere I needed, my head hit the pillow and I fell fast asleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter, next chapter i think i'm going to carry on with the Portlyn and Tawni thing, but i might change my mind. And I don't want to spoil this, but that mascular guy that saved Chad is going to come back into the story later on, you'll see. Until next time x**


	5. Chaos At Condor Studio

**Sorry i took so long on this chapter, i kept on getting stuck.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own sonny with a chance or any characters in it.**

**here's chapter 5 enjoy! x**

_Recap: "Wait, I want to know!" I hung up on her. I finally got the peaceful atmosphere I needed, my head hit the pillow and I fell fast asleep._

* * *

"Vote for Tawni Hart," they said together, in a bored unenthusiastic tone, while handing out flyers.

"Why are we doing this again?" The skinnier guy asked the blonde guy

"Because… if we help Tawni win, we could show the Mackenzie falls guys that we can beat them at something," the blonde guy replied

"Good point, Grady" the skinnier guy nodded, "Vote for Tawni," he said to a little girl passing by at the cafeteria entrance.

"What's this?" the little girl snatched the piece of paper off the skinny guy's hand.

"A beauty pageant," Grady said to the little girl backing away when he realized who she is. He nudged the tall skinner guy next to him.

"Nico," he whispers. Nico turned to look at him, Grady slightly pointing his finger at the little girl.

"What's wrong man?" he asked, he moved the flyers away blocking his view of the little girl, and jumped when he saw the owner of the studio's daughter.

"Dakota!" he said

"Yes?" the little looks at him

"W-What are you doing here?" he laughed nervously

"Having lunch, now get me a sandwich," she ordered

"Yes ma'am" Grady said and ran off to get her a sandwich.

"So tell me more about this beauty pageant" the girl carried on

"Well technically, Portlyn and Tawni both think they're prettier than the other, and they want to know who people thinks is prettiest," Nico informed

"So it's a pageant between―"

"Here you go, one The Chad Hero Sandwich," Grady shoved the sandwich into the little girl's hands.

"I was in the middle of a sentence! But thanks for getting me my favorite sandwich," her expression changed from being angry to a sweet smile.

"As I was saying, it's a beauty pageant between Tawni and Portlyn only?"

"Er…yeah," Nico replied

"So you're saying I can't participate?"

"Er…no?"

"As the daughter of this studio I ain't allow to participate in a competition held in my daddy's studio?"

"That's right," a female voice interposed. They all look up at the tall brunette and her cast as they walk pass.

"My daddy can cancel your show," the little girl threatened.

"Your daddy won't cancel his number one show even if his angel tells him to, grow up," Portlyn said harshly and patted Dakota's head.

"I will get into the pageant, you wait and see!" Dakota stomps out. When she left the cast of Nico and Grady looks at Portlyn in disbelieve eyes.

"What?" she asked annoyed

"You do know that you just stood up to Mr Condor's daughter, right?" Nico asked

"Yeah, so?" she said. She went to join her cast, her cast looked unsurprised at all.

"I like the way she does things," Nico said watching as Portlyn walks off to their special table.

"We are supposed to be on Tawni's side," Grady reminded.

"Right, Tawni, Vote for Tawni," Nico carried on handing out flyers.

* * *

"The date of the pageant is on the 12th, it's going to be held at the Mackenzie falls set," Zora tells Tawni about the event. "There's going to be three sections to the pageant,"

"Why do we need 3 sections?" Tawni asked

"Because although the competition is based mainly on physical beauty, the traditional pageants often incorporates personality, talent and answers to judges' questions as judges criteria,"

"Huh?" Tawni asked

"It's to judge if you're a beautiful person on the inside as well,"

"Oh… that makes it harder to win,"

"Don't worry, just be yourself and you'll be fine," Zora advocated

"You promise?"

"Yes, now remember the pageant is going to be held at 2 o'clock at set 2 tomorrow, you got that?" she confirmed

"Yeah sure, now go and get my Coco Moco Coco on my desk my lips are getting dry," Tawni ordered.

"It's not there," Zora search the table

"What do you mean it's not there?"

"It's not there," Zora repeated

"This can't be!" Tawni screamed rushed over to look for her favorite lip stick. She gasped. "Portlyn…Portlyn did this! She knows that I can't compete in the competition if I don't have my Coco Moco Coco!" She stomped out of the room with Zora behind her.

"YOU!" they both yelled as they saw each other's face.

"You took my Coco Moco Coco," Tawni shouted out

"You took my lucky bracelet!" Portlyn shouted out at the same time

"I didn't take your things!" They both shouted in unison.

"Then where is it?" They both asked

"I have it," a new voice interrupted the conversation. They both turned to face the little girl.

"Evil," Zora said

"Shut it freak, the only way these two are going to get their precious things back is if they let me participate in their beauty pageant," Dakota held out a lipstick in her right palm and a bracelet at her left.

"No way, you are not going to participate," Portlyn asserted

"Then I'm not sure what will happen to this bracelet," Dakota said holding the bracelet in front of Portlyn's face, "I might just accidently drop it down the toilet and without knowing and flushed it away," Dakota said in an innocent tone

"You dare," Portlyn snarled.

"Why don't we just let her join the competition?" Tawni suggested.

"No! This is between me and you and it's going to be between me and you only!" Portlyn protested

"If we let you compete, you'll give our things back right?" Tawni asked Dakota

"Sure," Dakota replied and smiled.

"Okay then, you can compete, can I have my lipstick back now?"

"Sure," she said and again with the same smile "unless I win the pageant," she added with a dark smile and walked away.

"You! Look what you've done now!" Portlyn shouted at Tawni

"Geez it's not entirely my fault, I wanted my lipstick back!" Tawni argued

"And I have the perfect plan to solve this mess," Zora stepped in between the two.

"How?" They both asked

"We need a fake pageant and crown Dakota Queen, she'll return your necklace and lipstick and we'll have to real pageant later when she's not around," Zora said

"Fine, we'll do what she says, doesn't seem like there's another way," Portlyn agreed

"Dakota will crown queen, I'll be the runner up and you can be last!" Tawni said and walked off.

"Wait! I'm not going to be last! You can be last!" Portlyn said and ran after her.

* * *

"The Condor studio beauty pageant officially begins!" Zora announced "Give it up for our three contestants!" The crowd cheered

"The glamorous Tawni Hart," Nico dressed in a tuxedo introduced. Tawni walked out in a plain Caribbean blue dress, with glass high heels. Her hair neatly cured with a blue flower in her hair. She waved at the crowd and flashed her best smile, and walked down next to Nico.

"Our second contestant, the beautiful Portlyn!" Nico said. Portlyn walked out in a black above knee dress. Her hair was down, her long brown hair waves naturally to her waist. She smiled at the crowd and joined Tawni in the line.

"And now our last contestant, the…" Nico pause, "Er… the…" his voice trailed off

"Psst, Zora, you didn't put an adjective in front of Dakota's name!" Nico whispered

"Sorry, I forgot, make something up!" Zora whisper back

"I am what?" Dakota's demanding voice came through the entrance.

"Er… the lovely―"

"That's the only word you can think of to describe me?"

"Well no, I can think of other words," Nico mumbled.

"What's that?" Dakota asked

"Nothing, er… the wonderful Dakota?" Nico tried again

"Much better," Dakota said and walked out, in her pink dress that drags on the floor. An oversized bow tied around her waist, with a pink flower stuck to her hair. She waved at the crowd and walked around the stage twice before joining the line next to Portlyn.

"Our judges," Nico said, and the spotlight direct at the judges table. "Mr Grady Mitchells, Miss Chastity Ann DeWitt and Mr Ferguson Michaels" the crowd cheered again.

"Round 1, all three ladies must answer a question asked by the judge," Nico explained the rule. Zora ran over and snatched the card Nico was holding onto.

"You can't use these activities," Zora hissed

"Why?"

"They're for the real pageant!"

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Nico asked desperately

"Make something up,"

"But I've already explained the rules!"

"Tough!" Zora said walked away

"Change of plans, I… I think it's essential for a woman to know how to cook, so our first round is for all three lov― I mean wonderful, contestant to make the judges a classic dessert," Nico said "but in this dish you must include these ingredients: eggs, ice cream and three fruit from this basket," he said putting the nearest fruit he can reach for in the basket and and held them up with. The basket contains apples, cherries, raspberries, strawberries, lemons and oranges.

"Other ingredients are supplied in the fridge, you will have one and a half hour to get everything ready and on dish," Nico said watching his watch, "You may begin!" the three contestants in apron rushed to their own fridge. Portlyn was the first one to return to her table, and laid out the ingredients she got. She left her table again to get three bowls, and a saucepan. While Tawni dumped the ingredients on her table, but not sure what to make use of them. Dakota returned to the table with a handful of the ingredients from her fridge, but didn't start preparing instead she went back to get more. Portlyn returned with three bowls, a saucepan and started mixing the sugar and water, and started crushing the berries. Tawni finally decided and started by cracking an egg, but failed. Dakota still hasn't stopped making trips from and to the fridge, food piled on her table making her personal leaning tower of Pisa.

Ten minutes till the end of round 1, Portlyn took out her baked Alaska from the fridge and into the oven. Tawni set her cake on the plate and started decorating with fresh cream and fruit. Dakota seem to be mixing fiercely in the three bowls.

"Times up!" Nico announced. The three desserts were brought to the judges' table. The flaming baked Alaska next to the angelic Victoria sponge beside the er… _What is that?_

Portlyn's baked Alaska was tasted first by the three judges. The rich cream covering the dessert were lightly burnt, the thick cream layer on top of the strawberry followed by the lemon fillings were cut into slices. Chastity took the first bite from the baked Alaska out of the three judges. The lush and rich cream swarm about in her mouth, it smoothness drown her in heaven. Ferguson took a small bite and nodded in Ecstasy as Grady took the whole slice in his mouth, a white mustache was formed on his upper lip. Next was the Victoria Sponge, made by Tawni. Strawberry Jam laid in between the two layers of cake, buttermilk was covering the top of the cake. Two scoops of Vanilla ice cream sat on the top in the centre of the cake, other berries were also on the top as decoration. Grady did the exact same thing to the new slice he was given, Ferguson took another small bite out of the piece of cake, and nodded in satisfaction. Chastity took her time to finish the berries on her plate before taking a bite out of the slice of cake. Dakota's dessert was served last, she named it the "Deluxe ice cream" the name sounds classy, but the appearance doesn't seem to match. Grady actually looked scared to put the so-called ice cream in his mouth. Chastity bravely took a spoonful and closed her eyes tightly while the ice cream melts in her mouth, she swallowed the ice cream and managed to flash a faint smile at Dakota. Ferguson followed Chastity's example and also took a spoonful, but he ended to cover his mouth and ran backstage.

"Please hold up your score card," Nico informed the three judges. The three judges did as they were told and held up a score card, with the three contestant's name next to a score out of ten. Portlyn won by a landslide with her baked Alaska. Tawni followed second with her Victoria Sponge, the deducted points were due to the missing ingredient that was needed. Dakota scored the lowest with her "Deluxe ice cream"

"How can that be?" Dakota asked in a high pitch voice "I put 4 ingredients in when you only need three, I should have earn more points!"

"Because… your dessert is… the taste didn't turn out so well," Nico explained standing as far back as possible, as Dakota pouted.

"The three contestants please go backstage to get ready for round 2," Nico informed the contestant. Tawni and Portlyn waved at the audience while they walk to exit the stage and into backstage. Dakota's form was different from the two, her posture slouch and her back was arch as she stomped backstage with the other two. The audience left for the break, among them was Skyler, he went backstage looking for Portlyn to discuss about the Mckenzie falls idea she came up with but she was nowhere to be seen. He saw Tawni wearing a diving suit with a snorkel, and flippers arguing with Nico about something.

"Hey, you guys seen Portlyn?" he asked

"Why a diving suit?" Tawni gripped tighten Nico's tuxedo

"Because it's a special outfit for round 2!" Nico tried and calm Tawni. "He-he, look Skyler is here," Nico tried changing the topic

"Not now Skyler, I'm trying to make him tell me why I am put in a diving suit!" Tawni lifted Nico on his tiptoes.

"Like I said before it's the outfit for round 2," Nico said. Skyler burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tawni snapped

"Nothing," Skyler's laughter faded but a smirk appeared on his face. "It's just that normally in a beauty pageant you see ladies in swimsuits and bikinis but in this pageant you see them in diving suit with snorkels," Skyler's smirk grew into a big smile by the thought and walked off leaving the pair in deeper argument. He walked down the narrow corridor and found his way to Portlyn's dressing room. He knocked on the door before entering. And to find Portlyn in the same diving suit as Tawni facing the mirror.

"Nice outfit," he commented

" "What do you want?" She snapped as Skyler walks over casually towards the couch.

"The idea you came up with isn't bad," he put his feet up on the table

"So you're saying it's not good?" Portlyn asked defensively

"I never said that,"

"But you meant it,"

"Miss Portlyn, it's time to get back on stage," a women in a black "backstage" t-shirt on informed. She nodded at her and followed, but stopped before the door when Skyler spoke up.

"Look, it's a good idea, the only problem is just who's going to play the character? That's all I'm saying," Skyler said as Portlyn exits her own dressing room.

* * *

"Settle down everyone, we will now resume the pageant," Nico said to the audience. "Let's welcome back our three contestants!" Nico applauded as the three stomped out in their diving suit.

"In round 2, we are to the test three contestants if they're physically fit to be the beauty queen, the three contestants are to compete against each other in a skipping contest," Nico finished

"WHAT?" the three shouted out.

"What's it got to do being pretty?" Portlyn asked

"We want to see if you can maintain the prettiness even when doing sport," Nico replied

"Then why are we in a diving suit?" Tawni inserted

"Er… about that, I changed the event on the last minute,"

"So you're saying that there was no need for us to be in a diving suit?" Tawni asked again

"Y-yeah…" Nico muttered "Anyway, let round 2 commence!"

"NO! Don't start!" Zora shouted attracting attention from the audience and the spotlight to where she stood.

"Why?" Nico asked through the mike as the spotlight shines back on him.

"Because…" she drifted off as the spotlight went back to her. And dashed over to Nico's shadow "Mr Condor is coming" she whispered

"Wait, my daddy doesn't know that you lot are having this pageant?" Dakota asked

"We have to end this and get everyone out of here!" Zora carried on

"Okay…" Nico paused catching up on everything Zora said so far. "But… what about the winner?" Nico asked slowly

"Dakota you won!" Zora roughly place the crown on Dakota's head and putting the sash on her shoulder "You are now officially our 2010 condor studio beauty queen Well done!" she quickly announced and dragged Nico off stage with her. Tawni and Portlyn followed quickly after hearing what Zora warned about.

"Thank you everyone for vot―" Dakota stopped. The lights switched off, and everything went black. Pitch Black.

"W-w-where's every-one?" Dakota asked shakily. A loud bang came from behind her. She jumped and dropped the mike she was holding onto, causing the room to fill a high pitch noise.

"Be quiet, or else Mr Condor will find out about this fake pageant!" Someone whispered loud enough for Dakota to hear. _Fake pageant? _She thought and rushed over to the nearest shadow she can find to hide but tripped over something as she almost reached the shadow. Just then the light went back on, but no one was around. The pile of cue cards she tripped over scattered everywhere with the label "Real Pageant" and another "Fake Pageant". But a particular white sheet of paper caught her eyes, she brushed off the cue card sitting on it and took the sheet. "The following candidates are participating in the fake pageant," she read "Portlyn, Tawni Hart and… Dakota Condor" She can hear footsteps coming near her but she didn't care, she held on to the piece of paper tighter as the footsteps grew louder. Until she heard a familiar voice, she looked up.

"Princess what are you doing here?"

"Daddy!" she cried out. Mr Condor bent down to comfort his now crying daughter.

"What's wrong princess?" he soothed

"They tricked me!" Dakota began, but pause and remembered something that can get them into more trouble.

"They held a beauty pageant without your permission," she denounced.

* * *

**i really want the next chapter to be about sonny and chad, but i also really want to finish this first and talk about channy after wards. since these few chapters has been going to channy and back, n it just might get a bit confusing... but i hope u enjoyed this chapter. review pleaseeeee x**


	6. Wisconsin Fair

**finally updated, i keep on getting distracted lately. but here's chapter 6. **

_Recap: "They held a beauty pageant without your permission," she denounced. _

**btw, i don't own swac, or any characters in it. **

* * *

The blinds were drawn down in the office, a dark figure sat behind a desk and looked at his three suspects. Their heads are down, stood up with a straight posture.

"Do you know why all of you are called here today?" His voice echoed around the room. They all shook their heads.

"It's to my understanding that you held a competition without my permission or any of the director's authorization, do you deny it?" They shook their heads again.

"Well then I guess I have no choice but to cancel your show for a week,"

"You can't do that!" Tawni spoke up

"And why can't I, Miss Hart?" Mr Condor asked

"Because… we held the pageant to get experience and feel how it's like to be in a real pageant, it's… for our new sketch," Tawni lied

"Then why were you practicing over at Mckenzie fall's set?" Mr Condor interrogate

"Er… we wanted them to guest star in our show, since Chad is ill and they won't be able to air anymore episodes so we were wondering if they could be in our show so their ratings won't drop as quick," Nico said

"Why do you care if their ratings drop?" Mr Condor asked

"We don't" Tawni replied honestly

"Fair enough, so who's going to win in this beauty pageant sketch?"

"Me, of course!" Tawni exclaimed

"Well actually… we're still deciding between Tawni and Portlyn," Nico said. Tawni sent him a dark glare.

"Nope its okay, Tawni can win the pageant," Mr Condor said in a calming tone. "To make this sketch funny, you have to dress Tawni as an ugly old lady,"

"Why did I agree to this?" Tawni asked dressed in a long old fashion dress, with a grey wig and wrinkly makeup.

"You didn't" Portlyn smirked next to her wearing a glamorous Caribbean blue strapless dress.

"You girls ready?" the assistant director asked.

The sketch turned out to be a success, both show's rating boasted off the charts. "So random" remains number one, and Mckenzie falls successfully stole back their second place. Over the week the fuel between "So random" and Mckenzie falls has seem to have stopped. Everyone was being friendly to one and other. With the exceptional of Tawni and Portlyn's constant fighting over makeup. But other than that the beauty pageant has come to a subtle end.

* * *

**Chad's POV:**

I woke up next morning, and guess what? My battery free Car Honk alarm clock went off. I dragged myself off my bed and went to freshen up. When I was ready to change into my favorite top, I realized I left it at Sonny's yesterday. Knowing me, I have really bad sense of direction. So instead of me driving there, I decided to get a cab there instead. It wasn't long until I reached her house. When I was about to ring the doorbell, the door swung open. And stood Sonny wearing a blue jacket and skinny jean.

"Charlie," she exclaimed. Obviously not expecting me. "I was just― what are you doing here?" she asked

"I er… left my blouse here yesterday,"

"Right, I'll go get it," She quickly ducks back into the house. She came back in a few minutes. "Here you go," she tossed my blouse to me.

"You going out?" I asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah, I'm actually going to head for the fair to help out, you want to come with?" she asked as she unlocks her car.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged, and got into the passenger seat of her silver Volvo. She got strapped in in the driver's seat after she put some stuff at the back. We drove out of the city and into the suburbs, past farms and on bumpy roads. We came to a stop when we reached a soccer size field. Several booths were already set up. Booths are to be located around the stage, which is in progress setting up. Big rides are already set up and is being checked if it works properly. Sonny took her bags of decorations over to a table with a blue table cloth covered. A strange feel of Déjà vu came over me, I feel I've seen this place before. _But where?_ My thoughts were disrupted when a beard man exclaimed.

"Sonny!" he said.

"Uncle Fred!" Sonny exclaimed. They greeted each other with a hug.

"You're back!" he said

"Yeah, just last week," she said with a smile

"And who might this young man be?" He turned to me and asked. _Wait, he doesn't know me?_

"This is Charlie, Charlie this is my uncle Fred," Sonny introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," he said and shook my hand. He glanced over my shoulders for a split second and let go of my hand.

"Look's like I'm going to have to go, I think your aunt Laura's calling, I'll see you guys around," he said with a final hug to Sonny he went over to a women in sunglasses and a beach hat.

"Come on, let's go help set up the stage," Sonny said as she tugged on my arm and pulled me along with her to the stage. The stage is about 5 foot off the ground, a thin wire hung above visually separating front stage and backstage. Backstage is still in progress setting up, bits of floor board missing. The lights are also getting set up, and amplifiers are being checked and placed next to the stage on the grass.

"What's the stage for anyway?" I asked

"Oh, just for a special guest and some bands playing," she answered.

Blowing up balloons for about an hour, I'm starting to feel lightheaded. Sonny's helping to put up the black curtains on the wire. I occasionally help the lighting guy to get some tools, but mainly my job is to blow up balloons. Fun.

When the stage is almost completely set up, I realized how many people had come to set up booths and tents. The small rides are also starting to be get set up. The place was crowded with people, and the band tour buses are arriving. Everything is in place for the fair to officially begin.

"Thanks everyone, the stage's all set," the stage manager thanked us. Volunteers and staff scattered to find the exit off stage.

"Charlie, let's go," Sonny's voice travelled to me from the nearest stair exit. I went over to join her.

"Where're we going?" I asked

"To find a good spot where we can see the stage," she explained. Sonny chooses a spot under a tree, and laid a picnic clothes on top of the green grass.

"Who's the special guest anyway?" I asked as we both sat down

"Oh, you'll like her, since you're a Mackenzie falls lover," she stated. _What? She's not making any sense. I never got told that one of my cast members are coming to Wisconsin. Maybe it's a Mackenzie falls fan…_

The bands all have different style of music to share: Rock, Pop, Country and… Jazz? The mood was quite soothing when the Jazz band played though. Sonny suggested that we should go look round the booths and the rides, but something caught my eyes as we stood up. Not only my eyes, but everyone else's eyes as a white limo pulled over. The driver opened the passenger seat's door and everything seemed to have gone silent. A tall brunette stepped out. Her straight silk like hair cascaded over her shoulders. She wore a blue babydoll dress and white big sunglasses. Her shoes, I'd recognize those anywhere. Portlyn's favorite, Jimmy Choos.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but i'm going to keep it short from now on, so i can update quicker. i hope u enjoyed the chapter, review plzzzzz. luv u all x


	7. Special Guest

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites. i decided to change the character after i read the comments, so i hope u like it better this way. **

**Here's chapter 7,**

**enjoy. **

_Recap: Her shoes, I'd recognize those anywhere. Portlyn's favorite, Jimmy Choos._

* * *

_Portlyn? What is she doing here?_

"Chad?" she mouthed as she looked over. Walking over to where I stood, I froze in place, unsure of what to do.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. _Her voice doesn't sound like Portlyn_. She took off her sunglasses.

"Chastity," I said, the name came instantly into my mind.

"You guys know each other?" Sonny asked

"Er…no, I mean of course _I _know Chastity, I mean she's starring Mckenzie falls," I said

"What are you talking about Chad?" Chastity asked

"Did she just call you Chad?" Sonny asked again

"S-she probably thought I was Chad but I'm not I am Charlie," I explained to Sonny.

"Who's Charlie?" Chastity asked.

"Me. I am Charlie" I stated simply hoping she gets it and will play along.

"You're not Charlie," Chastity giggles and slaps my arm playfully. "In fact, I can prove it, you know that birthmark behind your neck―"

"What?" my voice went voice "What birthmark?"

"You know, that heart shaped birthmark" she tried to get behind me to show what she's talking about. I slapped my hand on the back on my neck to cover the birth mark. They both eyed my suspiciously.

"Mosquito…" I said with a fake smile. I need something to distract her I thought desperately.

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING PORTLYN'S SHOES?" I yelled pointing at Chastity's shoes, attempting to change the subject.

"Oh, these, Portlyn lost a bet and gave me her precious Jimmy Choos, they're gorgeous aren't they?" she fell for it. Good thing she's easily distracted.

"They look great on you" I complimented. _Here's my chance. _"I need to talk to you over there," I grabbed her arm and dragged her away from Sonny and the rest of the crowd.

"Hey! What are you doing!" she complained. "Let go! I'm getting a text!" I let go of her before she attacks me. She'd do anything to see a text, she took out her phone from her bag, reading the text before returning to me.

"Make it quick Chad," she puts her phone back into bag "I'm on stage in 10 minutes" she informed

"Right, Listen, I am not supposed to be here, because I'm supposed to be ill in LA, so can you just play along and pretend that I'm an ordinary guy named Charlie?" I asked

"Why should I? You snuck out here and bailed on Mckenzie falls, I'm not going to play along, to help with whatever you're planning, when you abandoned Mckenzie falls,"

"No, I didn't bail, Mr Condor made me take a vacation," I explained

"He suspended you?" She gasped. _Why does everyone jump to that conclusion? I said he made me take a vacation didn't I?_

"No he didn't suspend me, he just gave me a bit of time off," I said. Chastity's mobile alerted again. With a glance at her mobile, a desperate expression appeared on her face.

"Fine, I'll play along, but Charles I'm not getting involved if something goes wrong," she quickly adds before she left me for the stage. Chastity was warmly welcomed on stage by her fans. Turns out the reason she got invited here was to promote the up and coming (once we've filmed them) episodes of the new season of Mckenzie falls. To keep the ratings up Mckenzie falls main cast were to go back to where they came from to appear in a charitable event. I personally never knew Chastity was from Wisconsin. After the speech, she donated 10,000 dollars to the Wisconsin Community Chest. After Chastity's appearance on stage, she bugged me as we talked backstage to introduce her to Sonny. I mean I would but, first a slip of word from her would blow my cover, and secondly, Sonny hates Mckenzie falls and I'm not sure what will happen if Chastity were to meet her.

"So…no" I state firmly

"Please…" _And here's one of her bad habits learnt from Portlyn_

"No…she hates us," I convince

"Then how come, you get to get along with her?" she asked not backing down.

"It's…that's different, I'm not Chad, but you're Chastity,"

"But that's not fair! You get to hang out with someone who hates us but I don't?"

"That's not the point," I reasoned

"But Chad, you'd never know, me and her can become really good friends, but you're stopping our friendship,"

"You don't have a friendship with her, she doesn't even know you,"

"Yeah, because you're not letting it bloom,"

"No, now stop asking," I told her.

_I saw it coming. _That triumph card she holds, not knowing it's power, she used it.

"Please…" she begged with her puppy dog face. Those big brown watery eyes, pleading. I tried to look away while trying to stay strong. But I just can't, it's like trying to stay mad with a kitten. I feel my heart weakening by the minute, I've completely fallen into her trap. I had to give in. Damn her puppy dog face.

* * *

**i hope u liked that, i know it was originally suppose to be portlyn. but i decided to change it, i actually liked exploring chastity's character. feel free to suggest ideas or give ur opinion on the story. i'd appreciate it. once again, thx for reading, i hope u enjoyed it. xxx**


	8. Invitation

**Spent a fabulous week in paris, so i uploaded a week later than i was suppose to. sry. but here's chapter 8 i hope u enjoy it. Oh! and i don't own swac or any characters in it.**

_Recap: I've completely fallen into her trap. I had to give in. Damn her puppy dog face. _

* * *

The rings of giggles rung like an alarm bell in my ears. _I can't believe this is happening. _The only reason I agree to this was because I thought something interesting might actually happen, like a break out of a cat fight or something. But instead I'm stuck in the middle of girly conversations which are boring me to hell. And to make things so much better, Sonny confessed that she doesn't actually hate the rest of Mackenzie falls cast that much. Just me. That made my day.

"I'm er…gonna get a drink," _And never come back. I vowed_

"Cha―" Chastity called out but paused as she was about to say the wrong thing. "…um Charles, would you be ever so kind to bring me back a glass of lemonade?" she asked sweetly

"Fine," I mumbled before I strode off. I went over to the nearest drink stand, I wait in line to place my order. I return to the place where the picnic cloth was placed, but neither of them were there. A firm hand was suddenly placed on my shoulder, I jumped at the presence. But to find Tony, Chastity's limo driver standing behind me.

"Mr Cooper, Miss Chastity would like me to inform you that she and your friend has returned to her limo," Tony said formally

"Thanks," I thanked and headed for the limo. I carried both drinks in my hand and realized I was unable to open the car door. But Tony came to the rescue, and opened it for me to enter.

"Chastity, your lemonade," I handed over

"Thanks," she placed the drink in the holder and made room for me to get in.

"Don't you think this is amazing, Charlie? This limo I mean," Sonny asked asked excitedly.

"Eh, it's alright," I replied looking around the limo

"It's alright? You've been in a limo before?" she asked

"Don't be surprised honey, he's got much better limos than I do," Chastity stated

"I don't own limos," I lied

"I knew it," Sonny said flatly

"What are you talking about?" I asked slowly

"You don't have to pretend, I know you were rich," Sonny said **(Chad was expecting Sonny to say his name)**

"Who's rich?" I asked confused

"You. Rich, money, not person, name, Rich," Chastity explained it as if she was explaining to a three year old.

"Oh, I'm rich…"

"Why did you keep it a secret from me?" Sonny asked

"Because…Because…" I hesitated

"Because people always use him to get to his money and he just wanted to make sure you aren't one of them," Chastity helped

"Well, I'll never do that, I won't be friends with someone just because of their money," Sonny reassured

"That's why he hangs out with people like Skyler, since they're already rich, they would never take advantage of him," Chastity said

"Skyler? The guy that stars in Mckenzie falls? You know him?" Sonny asked me

"I thought you don't watch Mckenzie falls," I stated

"I don't" Sonny replied quickly "I read it... in a magazine article,"

"Right," I said with a sarcastic tone

"No seriously, you know him?" she questioned

"He knows the whole cast of Mckenzie falls," Chastity replied "Oh that reminds me Chad, you know the movie that―" Chastity began

"Chad?" Sonny interrupted

"I…I get mixed up, you know they both look alike and I sometimes call him Chad, and Chad Charlie," she lied. Sonny shrugged at the reasonable explanation, and let it dropped.

"Anyways, the main cast of Mckenzie falls is coming here for a small movie premiere next week and I was wondering if you want to tag along and maybe bring your friend," Chastity flashed a smile to Sonny

"Sure, I'll be there," I said and looked at Sonny for her to answer

"Are you kidding me? I'd love to go!" Sonny exclaimed "Wait… Is Chad going to be there?" she then asked

"Um… would you excuse us for a second?" Chastity asked politely and dragged me out of her limo "About what she said, Mr Condor wanted you to be there as Chad I mean,"

"But I'm supposed to be ill in LA," I said

"That's why you have to act like you've got a cold in the premiere and then after tell the press that you're flying back to LA and they'll leave you alone, Mr Condor thinks that it'll give a good impression to people of the Mckenzie falls cast" Chastity explains

"What? Then how am I supposed to Chad and Charlie at the same time?" I asked

"Oh… I didn't think this through," Chastity confessed.

"How about, we go in there and tell her that I'm gonna be there as Chad I mean than she won't want to go," I suggested. Chastity agreed with my idea and we went back in to tell Sonny the news. But instead of going as planned, it had the opposite effect. Sonny suddenly felt like meeting Chad, she wants to truly see for herself what's so good about him that everyone talks about. And also wants to prove her point on what a jerk I am. Not long after, Sonny announced that she had some errands to run and left. Portlyn also needed go to the airport to fly back to LA for the official movie premiere tomorrow, but before she gave him a lift home.

* * *

review plzzz. coz im not even up to my plot yet, n i just feel like writing more if u all review for this story. n i promise i'll be quicker aswell. so please, please, please, please, please review x


	9. Hours Before Premiere

**Disclaimer: i don't own sonny with a chance or any characters in it. but the story and plot is all mine. **

**Proud to present: Chapter 9 **

_Recap: Chastity also needed go to the airport to fly back to LA for the official movie premiere tomorrow, but before she gave him a lift home._

* * *

Finding the perfect dress matched with the perfect shoes and accessories in a week is impossible. Trying her luck again, the brunette walks into yet another shoe shop. Trying to find the pair of shoes she was staring at for hours yesterday, but decided not to buy it since she didn't know if it will match her dress. But in the end she did find the most gorgeous dress but the trouble she thought was over had not ended yet, finding the perfect dress one day before the premiere is relieving but completely forgetting shoes and accessories is just plain stupid. Her worries came back to haunt her right on the day of the movie premiere. Without luck she exited the shop and sighed. Checking her watch once again she has already spent 2 hours looking around for shoes. 6 more hours left for her to get the shoes she's looking for; get her hair done; have dinner; and travel to the place the movie premiere is held. It was hopeless, the shoes she's looking for is nowhere to be found. She could order them online, but the quickest it'll arrive is tomorrow afternoon and that'd be after the premiere. Sonny felt hopeless and decide to head home and pick out a pair of shoes from her shoe closet instead. Although it'd never match her dress as nicely as the one she saw in the shop windows yesterday. She left the mall empty handed and took the bus home. But to her surprise she found a limo parked in front of her house. The exact same one Chastity owns. Sonny knocked on the tinted windows to see if anyone was in it, and to her surprise the windows started to roll down. Chastity greeted her, she can vaguely make out another shadow on the other side of the limo. Penelope happened to be the shadow, the two of them were planning to get their hair down and have dinner together. They happened to pass Sonny's house and Chastity was wondering if Sonny were to join them.

"Come on, it'll be fun, we're going to get our hair done and get manny petty then we're going to get dinner," Chastity persuaded.

"Well…I'd love to but… I'm kind of having some shoe trouble, so I don't think I'd be able to join you guys today, sorry," Sonny smiled apologetically

"If it's shoe problem maybe we can help," Chastity offered

"Well, I'm sort of trying to match it with my dress―"Sonny began

"Go bring us your dress," Penelope interrupted. Sonny did as she was told, and came back a few minutes later with a black bubble dress, with a white ribbon tied to the back. Sonny hand the dress over the window to Chastity to look at, Chastity examined it with Penelope.

"What do you think?" Chastity asked with a smile

"It's perfect," Penelope relied with a grin, then went out of view returned a few seconds later with a box in her hands. She opened the box and handed it to Sonny. Sonny was surprised by what was in the box, it was pair of black high heels with a ribbon shaped at the back of the shoe. It looked almost exactly like the ones she was yesterday in the shop. Except this pair of shoes has a special gloss to it.

"Take care of my Black Lace Bow Peeptoe, they are D&G original," Penelope informed.

"I…I can't take these," Sonny said

"Why they aren't your size? Coz I think there's a smaller size at the back" Chastity said

_Do they own a shoe shop back there? _Sonny thought. And shook off the thought before replying "No it's not that, it just they look so…expensive," Sonny finally managed to describe it.

"Don't worry about it, it goes perfectly with your Roberto Cavalli dress," Penelope said

"You recognized it?" Sonny asked surprise

"Who wouldn't?" Penelope said

"So would you join us? Since your shoe problem is sorted," Chastity asked

"Okay," Sonny said with a shrug and went into the limo. The girls went into a beauty salon where Chastity is friends with the owner. Chastity had her hair highlighted, deep waved and got a Spa manicure. Penelope wanted to add extension but did nothing with her naturally curly hair. Sonny got her hair in lose curls and had a simple French manicure. The girls decided to have dinner after their grooming session. Chastity recommended them to her favorite Italian restaurant, it was a ten minute drive from the salon to the restaurant.

"Lindsay," Chastity called out to a blonde waitress. The waitress smiled waved back and quickly took the order from the other customer before greeting them.

"Chastity, I didn't know you came back to Wisconsin," she said and showed them to a table. "Penelope is here as well! Is the whole cast of Mckenzie falls here or something?" she asked

"Did you see the others here?" Chastity asked

"Well, I saw Chad here about… 2 weeks ago?" she said and left to get them their menus.

"But… Chad's suppose to be ill right? That's what I heard," Sonny said

"Yeah… he's flying to Wisconsin today though, she probably saw a look-a-like" Chastity said

Lindsay returned with the menus, both Penelope and Chastity ordered Salad. Sonny ordered pasta with carbonara sauce unconsciously. Something was on bothering her, 2 weeks ago was when she met Charlie, but Chad's suppose to be here around that time. They both like Mckenzie falls, they look exactly alike. On occasions he'd be mistakenly called Chad, and he also defend Chad as if that's himself. _Isn't that too much of a coincidence? _She thought.

* * *

**Sonny's getting suspicious, will her instinct lead her into finding out the truth? what do you think of this chapter written in third person? i was getting bored of the Chad's POV so i'd thought i'd change it. i keep on forgetting to write this at the end of every chapter but THANK YOU ALL OF THAT HAS REVIEWED! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME! I LOVE YOU ALL xxxxx btw. sorry to those of you that got two emails, i accidently deleted the chapter. **


End file.
